Misery Loves Me
by Kenny3
Summary: Bella's wish to become immortal comes true, however Aro's lust for her gift troubles the Cullens when Edward comes face to face with their creation wearing Bella's face. Will Bella and Edward's relationship survive with the damages done to Edward?
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first Twilight fic so I hope you guys give it a try. I don't own anything Twilight except the books and movie I bought.

Warnings: Slight torture and dark subject matter.

Prologue

There was a sense of horror so profound that he could only stare at her, feeling as if his entire existence was breaking apart, free falling into the depths of her beautiful brown eyes.

But the love, the humanity he usually saw in those eyes was absent, the warm color graced with a touch of ice and malice.

He trembled against the wall he huddled against, feeling his heart break all over again at his frail, useless hope. Always wishing, always hoping that this time it would be her.

"Why so sad, love?" Bella asked with a smirk as she glided closer, the sure grace and beauty of her scaring him even more. He shook his head, closing his eyes, but no matter how he tried to hide she was always there.

"I'll always be here, love." She said as if she was the mind reader. She kneeled before him, her hand lightly stroking his cheek.

"Please…please don't…" He whispered his voice cracking as he tried to move away from her, but both her grip on his chin and the wall stopped him.

"Don't what? You are mine Edward." Her fingers were cold, cruel shackles as he tried to turn his head away, but he was only forced to look into her eyes, the eyes that were slowly killing him.

"You're not…..you're not h-her….you can't be….." He mumbled over and over, trying desperately to convince himself.

She laughed, and she sounded so much like his Bella then that he looked at her with that stupid, pathetic hope again, only to be broken once more as she leaned into him, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"You can keep hoping as much as you like, I'll always be your Bella." Her lips closed over his then, and his empty soul screamed for salvation, for the strength to save himself, but he could never hurt his Bella, and so he let her have him, because he would always be hers, no matter what form she came in.

………………………

Alice could barely feel Jasper's arms around her as she wept, the vision hitting her full force.

_His mouth opened as if to scream, but her mouth drowned it out. It was not a kiss of love or gentleness, but one of possession and ruthlessness. Her hands stroked roughly at his naked skin, the cruel glint in her brown eyes glowing as her mouth moved to his neck, sinking her teeth in, and marking him. He cried out then, his hands clenching briefly before pushing at her shoulders with no real force, because even as she violated him, he loved her, would let her destroy him if that made her happy._

"_Bella…" He whispered, his breath hitching as she moved on him, and his eyes closed with reluctant pleasure._

"_Edward." She purred, sitting up to look at her prize. "Look at you, it feels good doesn't it?"_

_He gasped softly, his face shameful as he turned his face away, but she forced him to look at her. "Doesn't it?" She hissed, squeezing until he cried out in pain at her newborn strength._

"_B-bella please-"_

"_Answer me! If you want me to be happy, answer me!"_

_A sob burned his throat and he bit his lips harshly before speaking, his voice soft and broken._

"_Y-yes."_

_She smiled. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. The faces you make..." She paused as her eyes rolled back, the sight of his pain filled face intoxicating her, "Are sooo delicious."_

_She dug her nails into his chest and dragged them down, watching with rapt pleasure as his skin split, venom pooling under her fingers, a smile stretching her face as he cried out, straining beneath her._

"_B-bella love, please.....why…?" He didn't seem able to get the question out as he panted both from pain and pleasure._

_She leaned forward, her tongue flickering out of her mouth to trace his ear. "Why?"She said breathlessly, moving on him roughly, using so much force that his face contorted in agony. _

"_Because you deserve it." She whispered, right before she ripped his arm off._

Alice screamed then, and nothing Jasper or anyone else could do could break her out of her hysteria. And hours later, it was the sight of brown eyes, so different from the ones in the vision that calmed her.

"What is she doing to him?" Bella asked softly, her lips quivering so much that she had to bite them to still them.

Alice looked away, unwilling to tell her, but she had to know. They all had to know, so when they got Edward back….they could save him from himself.

"Alice, sweetie, please tell us. I-is he alright?" Esme asked from her place beside Carlisle who looked worried.

Staring at her family who looked back at her worriedly, she sighed, leaning back into Jasper's reassuring hold.

She told them slowly, forcing the vile words from her throat, till the end and Bella's scream of sheer rage sent shivers tingling all along her back and neck, and she knew without a doubt, that Bella would kill Isa without a shred of guilt.

………………..

AN: So things are a bit confusing right now, but next chapter should clear a bit up, though not much. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: For further clarification, each chapter will be in a different time period. This means that since this chapter takes place in the past, the 2nd chapter will take place in the present and so on and so forth.

Chapter 1(Past)

There was a time, short as it was, when she was happy with her existence. When the brilliant colors of the walls and paintings adorning them made her smile with an innocence of one freshly born. It didn't matter that red eyes watched her all the time, prodding and talking of things she did not understand, nor did the screams that sometimes echoed down the long hallways bother her.

But then the fiery pits of hell had burned its way into her body, the stirrings of real understanding just beginning to dawn within her frightened mind.

And then the memories came. She had a mother that she took care of, a step-father she held no grudge against but was wary of, a father who kept his distance but loved her fiercely, a mother whose kindness knew no end, a father whose love brought together her family, a sister who like to dress her like a doll, a sister who disliked her but was slowly coming around, a brother who liked to tease her constantly, and a brother who's calming presence reassured her.

But the one that really stuck out in her mind was that of a boy, his bronze hair like silk beneath her fingers, his smoldering golden gaze filled with such adoration for her. The memory of his cold arms was her warmth, the phantom sensation of his lips upon her skin her savior as her soul screamed with agony.

And once her own body was cold stone, the first thing she had done was ask for him.

"Young Edward?" Aro, she learned his name was, looked uncomfortable for the first time since she realized who he was.

"Yes." She said, gazing at him steadily. Her eyes narrowed when he glanced back at his brothers, a considering look on his face.

"What have you done with him?" She lurched forward, uncaring as the vampires standing motionlessly in the shadows stiffened.

Aro held up one papery white hand, stilling her. "I'm afraid that you are under the wrong impression young one. You are not Isabella Swan."

She froze in shock, her non-beating heart clenching, horror filling her. "What? No-no you're wrong. I am her! I know who I am!" She screamed, her shrill voice echoing in the large room.

Aro shook his head, a look of sympathy on his face. She wanted desperately to smack it off.

"No young one, you are not. You share her features, her memories, because in essence you are her. But you are a clone, created for the chance to join us."

Created. Clone.

She was…..she was nothing. She had no real identity.

"How can I believe you?" Her voice trembled slightly, but her eyes were firm.

Aro smiled slowly. "We'll just show you then."

And he did. Her world became pointless then, until that one moment she saw her double, the real Isabella Swan. She watched, hidden away in the shadows as her double ran into Edward's arms, her laughter like sweet bells as he swung her around before pulling her close to gaze into her eyes, a look of such profound love on his face that her breathing hitched, her fingers clenching so tight that her nails pierced her skin, venom coating her tense fingers.

It was that moment when she looked upon Bella that she knew. She didn't want to be Bella Swan, no, that girl was weak and stupid. She would be Isa, and Edward belonged with her. She would just have to make him see that.

…………………………

"You're going to burn holes into it if you keep glaring at it, love." Edward's amused voice floated into her ear as he settled besides her on the couch.

Bella huffed slightly, refusing to even grace him with a glance like her stupid, non-beating heart demanded her to do. Instead, she crossed her arms and glared stubbornly at the TV screen.

There was a long silence before she heard him sigh in exasperation.

"All right, I'll bite. What's wrong, love?" Even though he was surly annoyed at her petulance, his tone was gentle and sincere.

She smiled slightly. That was her Edward, always with tons more patience than even Carlisle on his best day.

She looked at him finally, her eyes tracing over his beautiful features and she had to clench her hands from reaching out and touching him. Though she had full permission to do so with her title as his wife, she thought smugly.

"It's just this show. They're documenting the early stages of vampire evolution. It's all just so…bogus."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her as he pulled her closer to nuzzle at her cheek, hearing and feeling her breath falter.

"Oh, you silly girl. Didn't you used to think like that so long ago?"

She snuggled into him, her mouth skimming along the edges of his jaw. "Yeah, but now I know different. Not every teenage girl gets to live the American dream after all."

"Oh?" He asked, his cool breath tickling her ear and making her shiver in pleasure.

"Marrying the most beautiful vampire in the world."

He laughed, his golden eyes glimmering as he pulled back to look at her. "Don't let Rosalie hear you say that. I'm afraid we would never escape that hissy fit."

"She'd get over it in a century or two." Her smile turned sly as she leaned forward, licking his top lip, smirking as he closed his eyes and gave a slight groan.

"I'll bite? Oh Edward, you're such a vampire."

His eyes shot open and he glared at her. "And you're an irritating little imp!" he growled, pouncing.

Bella squealed as she fell back onto the sofa, the more than welcome weight of her husband pressing into her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She asked huskily. His eyes smoldered at her, her favorite crooked grin pulling at his lips, and she couldn't stop herself from burying her fingers into his hair and pulling him down.

"I sure hope he doesn't decide to do anything, least you both scar me for eternity." A wry voice said just before their lips connected.

The voice of their sister surprised them, and before she knew what she was doing, Bella placed her hands firmly on Edward's chest and pushed. He went flying over the sofa and into the wall nearest the sofa.

Bella gasped, jumping up as she hurried over to him. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Edward grunted slightly as he allowed her to help him up. "A simple get up would have sufficed."

"I'm so so sorry! Are you all alright?" Bella asked worriedly as her hands fluttered over him, unsure of where to place them.

"I'm fine, love. It would take more than that to hurt me." He quickly soothed.

"I can't say the same for the wall." Alice said with a whistle. Her siblings gasped and turned to expect the damage. A large crack about two feet long was marring the otherwise smooth surface of the light blue wall.

"Esme just had this painted. She's going to be pissed."

"Alice." Bella scolded but her sister only shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Well, we'll have to get this wall fixed, preferably before she finds out." Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What about my wall?"

All three froze and as one, leaned against the wall to hide the crack. Esme walked into the room, stopping to stare suspiciously at them as they smiled at her with innocent smiles, halos surrounding their heads.

"Good morning mother." They chorused, their faces practically beaming with cheer.

"Uh huh." She said slowly, her golden eyes looking each one of them in the eyes. "Now what's this I hear about the wall?"

"Nothing of course mom." Edward lied smoothly. "Your decorating skills are really something to be admired. However too few realize the effort and love you put into making this house a home and we love you for it." Edward quickly moved forward and hugged her, blocking her view as Bella and Alice moved to cover up the space he left.

"Now let's take a walk in the garden." He said leading her away, "I think the white roses have finally begun to bloom." They both left the room, Edward still prattling on and on about flowers.

Bella and Alice let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at each other.

"Edward's a lifesaver."

"I know. One of the reasons I married him."

They paused for a moment and then started giggling.

"Come on." Bella finally said. "Edward has brought us some time so we need to get this wall fixed up."

It was surprisingly simple to do, and by the time they were done you couldn't even tell a vampire had been tossed at it. It made Bella pretty darn proud of herself, because what she had done was a very Cullen thing to do.

Alice sprayed some air refresher so Esme wouldn't smell the new paint so much, and done, the two fell back into the couch as if they were exhausted.

"So, where's Jasper? Usually you can't beat him off you." Bella said, absently lifting the remote to search through the channels for something to watch.

"He's being distracted by Emmett. We ran into them while they were hunting, and naturally Emmett wanted a rematch."

They both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that sure sounds like him."

"Where's everybody else?"

Edward chose that moment to make an appearance, his hair windblown and a slight frown on his face.

"You two are so lucky that I love you otherwise I would have blamed that wall on you. Nice job on the repairs." He said, expecting their handiwork.

"Oh Edward, you would never leave your darling wife to flounder about." She smirked as he glared, knowing she was right.

He huffed, wandering over to the couch before he flopped down, his head on Bella's lap and his feet over his sister's.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bella asked with a smile as she stroked his hair, marveling at the color and texture.

"Yes." He mumbled, ignoring Alice's swat at his leg. He gazed upward at the ceiling for a moment before sighing. Bella's gaze grew concerned.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes shot to hers, looking hesitant before resolve settled them. "It's been pretty peaceful." He said in slight wonder, as if he couldn't quite conceive that.

"What's wrong with that?" Alice asked as she looked at him skeptically

"I just….I just feel like something bad is going to happen." He whispered, and as those words settled around them, the three gazed at each other, a feeling of wrongness bubbling amongst the slowly growing shock and fear.

………………….

AN: Okay, so now you know a little about Isa, just a teaser really, and a sense of foreshadowing. I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
